El Multimillonario y El Arquero
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Tony ha estado secretamente enamorado de Clint, pero el esta con Pepper y Clint con Natasha, pero un engaño podra ser que Tony podria estar con el arquero. Mal resumen lo admito. Slash Tony/Clint


**Aclaracion: estos personajes no son mios sino de Stan lee y Marvel**

**Aviso: Quizas hice un poco occ a los personajes trate de que no me salieran muy occ, pido perdon si me salio mas de la cuenta quedan avertidos.**

**Mi primer Tony/Clint.**

* * *

El Multimillonario y El Arquero

No puedo creer que yo, Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Ironman se haya enamorado del agente Clint Barton, dios, es sorprendente que a mi me sucediera eso, si yo soy el gran Multimillonario, Mujeriego, Genio y Filántropo, no sé como fue que acabe enamorándome de Legolas, aunque pensándolo bien, es muy atractivo, y su forma de utilizar el arco, intente evitarlo, ya que él tiene a Natasha y yo a Pepper; yo no la puedo dejar ya que ella me ha ayudado cuando mas lo he necesitado, aunque nunca se lo diría a nadie, ya que yo tengo mi reputación y se vería raro.

Dios estoy muy enamorado de Clint ya que no he podido dejar en pensar en el y sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ahora estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto para darme una gran ducha después de estar todo el día en el laboratorio.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y mi mente se congela al ver la imagen que se presenta frente a mi, en mi cama estaba Pepper besándose con el Capi Paleta, pero no solo eso, sino que se estaban revolcando los muy desgraciados, y eso hizo que se me rompiera algo en el corazón; aunque no amaba a Pepper, la quería bastante y me dolió encontrarla así; trato de no hacer ningún ruido y salgo lo mas rápido que puedo; pero antes me pongo mi traje de Ironman y me voy directo a mi mansión de Malibu, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Pepper me estaba engañando, ella no me amaba, solo quería mi dinero, tenia tanas cosas en mi cabeza, que no estaba pensando con claridad, estoy tan confundido.

Cuando llegué a mi mansión lo primero que hice fue quitarme la armadura y después decirle a Jarvis que limpiara la casa ya que estaba con polvo, me fui a mi cuarto con una botella de Vodka y así a empezar a emborracharme. No podía aceptar que Pepper me haya engañando y mas sobré mi cama, aquí me deja claro de que ella nunca me amo, aunque mi corazón nunca le perteneció a ella sino a Legolas, y aunque ahora soy libre no importa pues dudo que el argente Barton este disponible por que tiene su pareja, que ironía, todos parecen estar feliz, menos yo, aunque es comprensible ¿quien amaría a un ser tan egoísta como yo?, que sólo se preocupa por si mismo.

El tiempo se me fue bebiendo, hasta que caí inconsciente; cuando desperté, lo primero que veo son unos hermosos ojos azules mirándome con curiosidad y yo me asusto tanto que me caigo de la cama, escucho una risa cantarina que me acalora el cuerpo.

- Vaya Sr. Stark tuviste una fiesta y no me invitaste, eres un poco desconsiderado ¿no te parece? – me dijo Clint ayudándome a pararme del suelo. No logro salir de mi asombro ¿Por qué él está aquí?

- ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunte tranquilo, sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por la borrachera que me di anoche.

- Pues te seguí ayer cuando estaba practicando con mi arco y flechas, te vi salir muy rápido de tu habitación poniéndote el traje, tuve una corazonada de que algo malo había ocurrido y lo primero que pensé era saber que estabas bien, así que aquí me tienes – contestó, me hace sentir agradecido que alguien como él se preocupe por mi.

- Gracias agente Barton, estoy bien, sólo un poco dolido pero bien – le respondí con media sonrisa y fui por unos analgésico para mi cabeza.

Escuchaba los pasos de Clint siguiéndome, llegamos al baño, agarro las pastillas y ahora nos dirigíamos a la cocina, tomo las pastillas con un vaso de agua para después sentamos en las sillas, Clint me miraba raro, no sé, como adivinando lo que me había sucedido.

- ¿Por que estas dolido Sr. Stark, quien te hizo daño? - Preguntó un poco furioso; le devuelvo una mirada incrédula por su interrogación.

- Nadie me dañó físicamente sino emocionalmente, ayer cuando entre a mi cuarto me encontré a Pepper revolcándose con otra persona – confesé con pesar, ya asimilando un poco lo sucedido.

Los ojos de Barton se abrieron más de la cuenta.

- ¿Con quien te engañó? – Preguntó furioso.

- Con Rogers – respondí con voz ronca. Barton se paró con la intención de ir a darse de golpes con el capi, pero yo lo detuve – No te exaltes es comprensible de que Pepper me engañara, últimamente nosotros no estábamos bien en nuestra relación, comprendo que ella se cansara de mi, además ¿Quien podía amar a un ser egoísta que solo se ama a si mismo? – conteste con sinceridad.

Él se volteó rápido a verme con los ojos fuera de orbita y en un instante quedó muy cerca de mi rostro.

- Todos necesitamos amor Sr. Stark incluso tu, aunque no goces de la simpatía de todo mundo tu también mereces ser amado – contestó con voz suave, llevando una mano a mi cabello y comenzando acariciarlo, eso provoca que me salga un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

- Llámame Tony, y la verdad no creo merecer ese "amor" sabes lo mal que me e portado con las personas con las que salgo, soy un playboy que anda con todo el mundo – Barton me mira con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo que me deja confundido.

- Lo sé, he leído tu historial, y eso no cambia mi opinión, necesitas alguien que se ocupe de ti, que te proteja y esté siempre a tu lado.

- ¿Y quien es esa persona que me pueda amar como tu dices Barton? – Pregunte algo alterado ¿quien en su santo juicio querría andar conmigo? Sólo que fuese por lastima o por mi dinero.

- Yo, Tony, yo quiero ser esa persona, claro si tu me dejas – contestó y con eso me dejó totalmente en shock.

Clint me estaba diciendo que sería esa persona.

- ¿Pero tú no andabas con la agente Romanoff?– pregunte incrédulo.

Clint me respondió con una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

- Entre Natasha y yo no hay nada más que pura amistad, porque un multimillonario se robo mi corazón.

Nunca me espere una revelación de ese tipo.

- ¿Estas diciendo de que tu me amas a mi? – pregunte aturdido.

Clint llevó su mano hasta la mía y presionó.

- Si Tony, eso es lo que he querido decirte, te he amado desde que te conocí, no sabes como me atrae tu forma de ser, tu sarcasmo, tu personalidad atrevida y desafiante, tu inteligencia, haces que me vuelva loco, Natasha sólo me ayudo aclararme, el engaño de la arpía en cierta forma me impulsó a confesarme, sólo espero que con el tiempo, tu también me ames como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora – terminó con su discurso.

Mi corazón se aceleró más de la cuenta y trataba de que no me saliera un rubor por mis mejillas, obvio que no pude conseguirlo ya que el calor invadió toda mi cara, no pensé que Clint me correspondiera.

Me acerco a él y le doy un corto beso que es correspondido enseguida, eso me animó aumentar el beso mas allá, llevando mis manos a su cuello y él a mi cintura. Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te quiero Clint, pensé que con Pepper iba a ser feliz, pero todo ese tiempo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, quería esconder ese sentimiento, por que pensé que entre tu y Romanoff había una relación, solo estuve con Pepper porque ella siempre me ayudó cuando mas lo necesite, sin embargo amo tu forma de ser me cautivó tu porte, tu inteligencia, tu habilidad con el arco, todo en ti hace que mi corazón lata desbocado. – respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahora era Clint quien me miraba con incredulidad por mi confesión, cuando sale de su aturdimiento me sonríe y me vuelve a besar, yo le correspondo con ansias, siempre quise probar a que sabían los labios del arquero: chocolate con un toque de menta, jamás me cansare de ese sabor.

El tomó la iniciativa, me levantó de la silla y nos encaminamos hasta la habitación, unos pasos más y con suavidad me tumba sobre la cama. Él me sonríe y yo le devuelvo una mirada lujuriosa.

- ¿Estas listo para lo que viene a continuación? – preguntó con picardía, mientras llevaba sus manos a mi camiseta blanca y me la quitaba con suavidad, dejando ver mi reactor en mi pecho.

- Si, muy listo Legolas – le conteste con una sonrisa.

Llevó sus labios a mi pecho y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud, los gemidos escaparon de mi boca debido al placer, sus manos exploraron todo mi pecho, con cuidado de no tocar mi reactor.

- Que pecho tan suave tienes Tony, quiero ver si mas abajo también lo esta – me susurró en la oreja, colando sus manos hasta a mi pantalón quitándomelos con suavidad y dejándome solo en bóxers negros.

- Tienes mucha ropa – dije roncamente.

Clint se quitó rápido su ropa dejándose solo el bóxer gris que tenia, jamás imagine que Clint tuviera unos pectorales tan perfectos, se colocó de nuevo sobre mi, acariciando mis piernas con suavidad.

Los besos se tornaron apasionados, ahora sus manos iban hasta mi bóxer y los quitó con lentitud, dejando ver mi erección que ya estaba demasiada dura.

- Al parecer alguien de aquí necesita muchísima atención –provocó pícaramente dejándome respirar un poco. Llevó sus manos a mi erección comenzando acariciarla, no podía evitar los gemidos por el toque – ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta que haga esto? ¿Quieres más mi Tony? –preguntó con voz sensual, atiné a asentir con la cabeza, aumentó el bombeo en mi pene, estaba a punto de córreme, pero paró de un momento a otro y yo lo miro molesto – ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que tan enojado si ya viene lo mejor? – dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Se alejó de mí por un minuto para quitarse los bóxers y correr al baño en busca de algo que nos sirviera como lubricante, aproveche para mirar embobado tan perfecto cuerpo.

Cuando se acerca a mi comienza a untarse dos dedos, me mira como pidiendo permiso, yo se lo concedo con un ademan, se acerca hasta mis genitales y lleva un primer dedo punzando sobre mi entrada, juega alrededor por un rato y lo va metiendo con lentitud, al principio me sacó un gemido de dolor –Duele… – me queje, era mi primera vez con un hombre y estaba algo nervioso, Clint me besa tratando de distraerme; su dedo sigue entrando y saliendo cada vez mas acompasado, segundos después se suma un digito mas en la exploración, ahora ya no es tan molesto, de hecho empieza a sentirse bien, el placer comienza a invadirme.

Los preliminares duran un buen rato, se está tomando su tiempo en ensanchar mi agujero para que pueda recibirlo mas fácilmente, luego de varios minutos retiró sus dígitos de mi interior y yo gimoteo con molestia, quería seguir sintiéndolo; Barton sonríe y me da un beso, sé que ahora viene lo mejor, aplica lubricante sobre su erección y lo acerca a mi entrada, luego de unos cuantos toques comienza a empujar dentro; el dolor llega como un pinchazo e instintivamente llevo mis manos a su espalda, no puedo evitar arañarlo, gemí dolorido, él es muy grande y es realmente incomodo, creo que tardare en acostumbrarme. Legolas se compadece al ver mis muecas y acaricia mi cabellera tratando de tranquilizarme – Tranquilo Tony, ya veras que pasara el dolor ¿confías en mi? – preguntó y yo sólo asiento con la cabeza, mientras me relajo lo suficiente para que Clint empiece a moverse, al principio con lentitud, pero poco a poco iban aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, para ese entonces yo ya estaba gimiendo de placer, llevando una de mis manos a sus cabellos rubios, mientras la otra intente llevarla a mi pene, mas no pude alcanzarme ya que Clint me apartó de un manotazo y se apropió de mi miembro comenzando a masturbarme; eran tantas las sensaciones, yo estaba perdido en el placer, jamás pensé que estaría así con él haciendo el amor, me besa, para después susurrarme en mi oído – No sabes lo estrecho que eres mi amor, dios, eres tan exquisitamente estrecho – dijo y con esas palabras comienzo a correrme en su mano, mi interior se contrajo y logre que se derramara en mi interior mientras nos llamábamos en un gritó al estallar el orgasmo.

Clint se separó con cuidado de mi y se acostó a mi lado, yo me gire y le dedique una sonrisa enamorada, estaba feliz por lo que acababa de suceder, el continuó con caricias suaves, me acogió sobre su pecho permitiendo que descansara satisfecho.

- ¿Qué te pareció lo que hice Tony? ¿Te gustó hacer el amor conmigo? – preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras me besaba en la frente con cariño.

- Si, fue maravilloso Clint, nunca pensé que tuvieras esa pasión y ese poder de dominante, me gusto bastante – confesé, mientras besaba su pecho.

- Que bueno de que te haya gustado Tony, sabes que yo jamás te engañaría con nadie a mi también me gusto hacerte mío, nunca te abandonare ¿confías en mi? - preguntó mirándome con esos ojos azules que me enamoraron desde la primera vez que lo vi.

- Claro que confió en ti, desde siempre he confiado en ti y espero que si cumplas la promesa – conteste con voz un poco adormilada, pero todavía lo estaba mirando.

- Claro que te lo voy a cumplir, te lo juro, no voy a dejarte y nadie nos separara-

- Gracias Clint por amarme, sé que no lo merezco, pero de cualquier modo gracias – conteste con voz baja ya con los ojos cerrados.

- No tienes de que agradecerme Tony, si yo te amo y siempre lo hare y no digas que no lo mereces ya que tu eres una gran persona– dijo de seguro que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

- Te amo – exprese antes de caer al mundo de Morfeo, no sin antes escuchar una ultima palabra que hizo sacarme una sonrisa.

- Yo también te amo Tony –

Fin

* * *

** Espero que les haya gustado el fic es mi primer fic de ellos y si dejemlo saber en un Review.**

**Por cierto he publicado un nuevo fic es de IronMan es un KidTony/Howard es Gen, espero que pasen por alli o lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que toman sui tiempo por leer mis historias**

**Saludos **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
